Jeremy Trouble
by Frozen Sunflowers in the Night
Summary: The Daybreaker Girls are bored. Poppy comes up with a plan. My first post! Please R&R! I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD!


The Daybreaker Girls are bored… so they decide to play a trick on Ash.

JPOV (Jez)

"This is sooo boring!" Keller announced, standing up and throwing her chair back with a note of finality. "We've been at this for hours and we've gotten nowhere! I need a break!"  
>Several of the other girls voiced their agreement, and I had to say, I was totally with them. We'd been planning how the find the final Wild Power and we had gotten nowhere. We'd been talking in circles for the last three hours.<p>

What it came down to was we had to decipher the last part of the prophecy, and _no one _had the slightest idea what it meant. I know, I know, I figured out part of it, but back then I was under a great deal of pressure, and already knew _who _the Wild Power was.

"So why don't we do something fun?" asked Poppy, her copper curls bouncing as she grinned.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like… playing a trick on the boys?" she had that evil glint in her eyes that told the rest of us she already had something in mind.

"Since you seem to be coming up with all the ideas…" Rashel said, leaning toward her, "what do you have in mind?"

Poppy's grin showed her pointed canines.

"This is a terrible idea!" Mary-Lynnette exclaimed, but I could see she was trying hard to withhold her laughter.

"Maybe," Keller said, "but _I _like it!"

"That's only because it's not _your _soulmate!" Mare tossed her sleek black hair over her shoulder and fake glared.

"Oh, lighten up honey!" I teased.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll do it!" she relented.

Then we heard a yelp and turned to see Maggie lying- very awkwardly- on Delos.

"Ow," he said and gave her an accusatory glare.

"Sorry," Maggie apologized. She had fallen off a ladder onto him. I frowned slightly. Maggie didn't have bad balance.

Delos glared once more and stalked out.

"What was that?" I asked.

She glanced around suspiciously before whispering, "I thought he might see that I was putting a camera up there, so I fell on him."

Mare choked on her laughter. I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Don't laugh!" Maggie fended hurt, but then joined up hiccupping on the floor.

"Why did I agree to this?" Mare asked, for only the _500__th_time in the last hour. She was really starting to wear on my patience.

"Come _on,_"I complained, "you said we could do it, so you can't break your word." Poppy, I had to admit, had come up with a truly devious plan: Mare and I would sneak out of the house, and when Ash came looking for her.

Hannah would 'admit' that she knew Mare had gone out to meet Jeremy… who was supposed to be dead, but she had spared because of her undying love for him.

I think the only reason that Mare had agreed was because Ash and Eric had replaced Mare and Thea's their shampoo with a hair die spell that Gillian had made. Mare had had blonde hair for a week before Gillian could reverse the spell.

I honestly didn't think the poor blonde gave the boys the spell intentionally, so Rashel and I had helped talk Mare and Thea out of strangling her on the spot.

I peered at the laptop on the table. Rashel had hooked up the camera so that it showed the room Hannah was currently reading a magazine in. The girl flipped through the pages with an air of boredom.

I couldn't blame her; she had been reading the same thing for the past hour.

Suddenly Ash stalked into the room. He looked annoyed. _Oh good, _I thought, _this is actually going to work._

Mary-Lynnette started to complain again, but I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the screen. Her mouth formed an O and she flopped down on the ground next to me and peered curiously at it.

"Hannah, have you seen M-lin?" Ashe was asking.

Hannah looked up and feigned surprise at seeing him there. "Oh, hey Ash, didn't see you there, how are you doing?"

I snickered at the-_didn't see you there part. Wow, he must be really stupid to believe that._ I thought.

Apparently, he was really stupid. "Have you seen M?" he asked again, a trance of anxiousness mixing into his words.

Hannah widened her eyes _way _too much, "oh, no, I haven't seen her anywhere."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?"

Hannah conspicuously focused her attention on the _'HOTTEST TRENDS!' _article she had been pretending to read. _Girl, you're good, _I thought, _you got him, hook line and sinker._

Ash continued to glare at her. Hannah looked back up. "Alright, alright!" she threw the magazine down. Hannah paused for suspense. Mare giggled.

"She went out to meet… an old friend." Hannah studied her nails.

"Does this old friend have a name?"

"May-be?" Hannah batted her eyelashes. Sadly, Ash was unaffected.

"What is the name?" Ash slowly articulated each word. Hannah gulped, "Ahhhh…"

"Name Hannah!" Ash demanded.

Hannah muttered something. "What?" Ash asked.

"JEREMY!" Hannah screamed then bit her lip. "Oops, I really wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Ash stood frozen for a moment. I burst out laughing. _Sweet, sweet revenge, _I thought. I glanced at Mare. She was frowning. I mouthed 'lighten up' at her and she nodded.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Jeremy's still alive?" Hannah tried to smile. _Wow, she is an __**amazing **__actress. I don't know why she never mentioned that before._

"How?" Ash demanded.

"M let him live?" Hannah's voice squeaked.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know?" Hannah looked offended.

"I know you know!"

"Well, she's at-" Hannah proceeded to list Jez and M-lin's exact location.

Our chuckles cut off suddenly.

"She-"

"Did-"

"Not just do that!" Mare exploded.

"Oh, my God! We've so dead!" I glanced back at the screen. Ash was gone.

"I'm going to get you Jeremy…" I heard somewhere in the distance. I looked around for Ash, but the café bathroom we were hiding in didn't have windows.

"RUN!" Mare screamed as an infuriated Ash appeared out of nowhere.

"Jeremy! Jeremy? JEZ." I gulped.

I tried to laugh.

"Hey Ash! How's it going?" I inched towards the EXIT sign. Unfortunately for me and M vampire eyes are very observant and Ash noticed our motion towards the door.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Mare hissed.

I shushed her, "Now Ash, don't you think that's a little-" but I grabbed the back of Lynnie's shirt at that moment and dove towards the door.

"I'm going to eat you Jez!" Ash shouted after me. Gulp. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
